Pixie Dust
by Beyond-The-Limit
Summary: An old woman curses 2D for teasing Noodle about her height. Now he's 10 inches tall!
1. Chapter 1

**I was in class, and the size of the book I was reading, (Inkspell by Cornelia Funke) inspired me to write this. I have no idea why, though. XP**

**I don't Gorillaz.**

**--**

_**Chapter 1: Old Crone**_

Noodle blushed, glaring at Murdoc and the singer. Russel stood behind the guitarist, looking at records and not paying much attention. "I am _not_ that short!" she growled, whipping the bassist's hand off of her shoulder. Murdoc laughed, elbowing 2D in the ribs. He shoved the singer until he and Noodle were back-to-back. He dwarfed her considerably. The singer chuckled, earning a nod of approval from the bassist, but a death glare from the teen. "Shut up! I'm going to Hot Topic." she growled, pushing the two men away. They laughed, earning a condescending look from Russel.

And old woman watched the teenager leave the record store, shaking her head. Hobbling inside, she passed the two men, pointing a finger at the tall, blue-haird one. She was about four feet tall, and her skin was wrinkled and lined with age. "You." she whispered, her voice hoarse. 2D jumped. Her voice sounded like the rustling leaves that danced about outside in the cold fall air. He shivered, turning around. "Y-yeah?" he asked, looking down at the woman. She glared at him with beady black eyes. "Bad idea." she croaked, pointing at the exit. She shook her head, poked his chest....hard. Then left.

Murdoc laughed, putting an am around the singer's thin shoulders. Normally, 2D would have jumped at the rare chance to be buddy-buddy with the bassist, but the old woman made him feel small and scared. His face paled. "Old crone." Murdoc shouted after her, pushing the singer away and grabbing a _Black Sabbath_ record. 2D felt like he was going to be sick, but he waved it off, picking out an _Offspring_ record.

&&&

By the time Noodle had blown off the anger she was feeling, she had bought six different bandanas, a bunch of jewlery, four pairs of skinny jeans, three skirts, six shirts, two hats, a pair of boots, three pairs of gloves, nail polish, eye liner, and three pairs of glasses, one fo them being the Shutter Shades she was currently wearing. Russel raised an eyebrow at the multiple bags she was struggling to carry. Murdoc just patted her back, bragging about how they could afford to spend money on themselves.

As they were climbing into the Hummer Murdoc had recently bought, 2D was suddenly _very, very_ tired. He collapsed in the back with Noodle's new clothes, his head pounding dully. The guitarist leaned over the seat, staring at the singer. She, for once, didn't care that he hurt. She felt a little guilty for it, but she was still a little pissed for him being so much taller. _I'm not that short, _she thought, leaning back into the seat and staring out the window.

**A/N: Yeah, it's not much right now, but it'll get better. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was concieved to the tracks from **_**Monkey: Journey to the West.**_** Yes, Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn did it, so, yes, it's fucking amazing.**

**I don't own Gorillaz.**

**--**

Something felt...off. 2D opened his eyes, only to close them again with a squeak of fear. Everything was _huge! _"Wot the bleedin' hell?!" he shouted. He was laying in his bed in Kong, but it was _so big! _"Bloody hell!" he shouted. It didn't matter now; nobody would hear him, anyway. His voice was now teeny. 2D crawled out, looking around his humongous room. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Shit a thousan' times ovah!" he shouted, shaking his tiny fists in the air. Anyone listening would have heard squeaks. Why did this happen to _him_ of all people. There were plenty of other people it could have happened to.

After a few more minutes of freaking right-the-fuck out, he sat down, contemplating what to do next. It was surprising, for the singer usually _never_ sat down and thought about something; he usually just said the first thing that jumped in his empty head. 2D glanced at his clock. 5:30. a.m. He climbed over the wrinkled sheets, leaning his blue head over the side of his matress. "Woah." he breathed. It looked like a long way down. Plopping down, indian-style, he crossed his arms. "Well, fuck." He would just have to wait until his bandmates woke up.

&&&

Noodle narrowed her eyes, rubbing her temples. Murdoc and Russel's arguing was rubbing her the wrong way. Finally, she just slammed her fist on the table, startling the two bickering men. "Ok! Instead of _arguing _about 2D, I'll go get him! Kuso!"

They blinked, watching her storm out of the recording studio. Murdoc cleared his throat. "Well, I guess we're takin' a break..."

Noodle stomped to the singer's room, muttering curses in her native tongue. She smacked the singer's door a few times. "2D-chan, wake up!" She waited a moment, her hands on her hips, then opened the door, an angry look on her normally serene face. "2D, I said--huh?" Noodle stared at the tiny figure fighting off Cortez. She gasped, smacking at the large black bird. He cawed, flying away in anger. The little man collapsed backwards, panting.

The guitarist turned back to the singer, staring at him incredulously. "2D-kun?" she mouthed, poking the tiny man. He twitched, opening his eyes. "2D," Noodle said flatly, "you're, ano, you're like, 10 inches tall." The singer nodded his head slowly, as if _Noodle _was the dim one. He bit his tiny lips. "Fanks for gettin' 'im away, love." He gasped, pasisng out in the guitarist's hand. She gasped, also, sticking him down her shirt. She scurried out of his bedroom, hurrying back to her waiting bandmates.

The Jap slammed the door, making sure to put on her 'angry face'. "2D-kun is not feeling well, and neither am I." Murdoc narrowed his eyes, then popped his neck. "Fine." Rusel said, taking a drag of his cigar. Noodle nodded, then stomped to her room, putting on the 'I'm-upset-with-you-for-shouting-so-freaking-much' show for them. But once in her room, she pulled out a clearly blushing and frightened 2D. "Love," he gasped, "did you 'ave to stick me in yer shirt?" She blushed, thn shrugged. "It was the spur of the moment." The singer nodded, collapsing onto his backside. "Right."


End file.
